He's Beautiful, She's Beautiful, They're Beautiful
by filovedrama
Summary: This story takes place after episode 16 of the show when Mi Nyu has left South Korea to go to Africa. A.n.jell receives a new manager, Lee Sang Hee, due to the increase in popularity. Another love story brews with A.n.jell. Who is involved this time? Note: All content belongs to the "You're Beautiful" production and staff. No copyright infringement is intended.
1. Chapter 1: Just the Beginning

**NOTE BY AUTHOR: I wrote this when I was like 14 years old, so it may appear amateur-ish and corny. It was initially something my friend told me to write for fun and enjoyment. If you like the content, please feel free to read and review. Thank you. **

**Chapter 1: It's Just the Beginning**

5 months since episode 16

Starting Location: Studio

"Hello. My name is Lee Sang He. It's an honor to be working with you." I said bowing a full 90 degrees.

"This is the one and only A. , Sang He sshi, that you will help manage for starting tomorrow. Everyone please introduce yourselves." President Ahn said.  
"I'm Shin Woo. Nice to meet you." Shin woo said giving a short bow.  
He was beautiful, tall, and seemed very gentle. He gave an aura of warmth.  
"I'm Jeremy and right next to me is Hwang Tae Kyung!" Jeremy exclaimed happily.  
Hwang Tae Kyung just scoffed and gave me a mean look.  
All three were gorgeous. That was expected from an idol group. Hwang Tae Kyung seemed like a rude bastard though but Jeremy seems sweet.  
"Ah, there is one more member who is not here right now and his name is Go Mi Nam. He's currently in Japan for some solo activities. I'm counting on you to help me with my job. A. is so popular that one manager is not enough to handle all the activities. " Manager Ma added smiling.

"I was the assistant of a manager for another band called Dong Bang Shin Ki. Unfortunately, the members of the band have separated and my job ended there. I ended up getting the job to manage A. after a _sunbae _recommended me for this position . Thank you very much for hiring me!" I bowed thanking President Ahn.

"No problem. You have potential skills as a celebrity manager that not everyone has. I will leave them up to you." President Ahn replied with a smile and winked.

"I understand. I will work hard. Fighting!" I exclaimed.

President Ahn and Manger Ma left the studio room. An awkward silence filled the room. Hwang Tae Kyung just scoffed and walked out of the room.  
"So, it's just us, huh?" I said.  
"Yeah just us three…humans. People." Jeremy said in an awkward tone.  
"Before this gets anymore awkward-err, which is not even a word, I would like to insist on making some small talk." I said shyly.  
"Go right ahead." Shin Woo said.  
"Ummm…what am I supposed to call you guys, sunbae, oppa…?" I said my voice trailing off.  
"How old are you? " Shin woo asked  
" I am 20 years old." I answered.  
"Then I supposed oppa should be fine then. Right Jeremy?" Shin woo said smiling gently.  
"Yeah I am fine with that." Jeremy said.  
"Another question, by chance, does Tae Kyung _oppa_ always give everyone the death look?" I asked scared.  
"Pretty much everyone." Shin woo answered.  
"Hwang Tae Kyung hates everyone; the only exception is Go Mi Nyu." Jeremy added.  
"Go Mi Nyu. By any chance, is she related to Go Mi Nam?" I asked curiously.  
"Yeah, she's the fraternal twin of Go Mi Nam and Tae Kyung hyung's girlfriend." Jeremy answered.  
"Ah, so a guy like that has a girlfriend. That's not surprising since a lot of the girls like the cool and calm types." I said.  
"Let's just say that their relationship started very uniquely." Shin woo said smiling.  
I don't know what he meant when he said that but that didn't matter. We talked some more and I left the studio to do some official paper work.


	2. Chapter 2: A Pretty Little Liar

**Chapter 2: A Pretty Little Liar**

The next three months or so consisted of pure work. I had to correlate the schedules and arrange all the events for the band. I had more work than Manager Ma. So, this is why managers hire assistant managers. Because they could do all the work for you. Uh...my life. One day, we were shooting a CF with an actress from another entertainment agency. Her name was Eun Hye In (Jeremy called her noona specially). Before the shoot I was in the make-up room and all the sudden coordi noona wanted me to get something that was being sent to the front of the agency. I walked down the stairs to the front. Before I could reach the front desk, I spied Hye In noona and Jeremy oppa talking. I quickly hid behind one of the pillars.

"Oppa, I like you. Will you go out with me?" Hye In noona said.

"Really she's calling my Jeremy , oppa. (scoffs) She's like so much older than him. Get the hell out of here. I gasped. Oh! When did I start saying my Jeremy oppa."

"I'm sorry but I am currently seeing someone." Jeremy replied.

"Eh. I thought he wasn't dating anyone. That's weird" I thought

"But…one of the staff told me you weren't seeing anyone." Hye In said sorrowfully.

"Well, they've told you wrong. Actually, the girl I'm seeing happens to be right here at this moment". Jeremy said smiling a very mischievous smile.

"What? Who is it?" I exclaimed looking around.

Jeremy oppa turned and walked quickly toward me. He grabbed my hand before I had time to react and brought me to where he was originally standing.

"Ah…Jeremy oppa. What are you doing?" I asked.

"Shhh" he replied.

"What a joke. You aren't going out with her. I thought you had standards... Prove it!" Hye In exclaimed angrily.

"Why are you doing this? Let me go." I said trying to free myself of oppa's grasp.

"You want proof. I'll give you proof." he said smiling, then pulled me towards him, and kissed me.

Our lips fit together like a lock and a key. My eyes grew so large that they were going to fall off. The same was happening to noona's eyes. I froze in place and couldn't pull away. It was overwhelming; I could feel the heat of both of our bodies. He was so close to me. Suddenly, he pulled away and put his arm around my shoulder.

"You shouldn't have doubted me, noona." Jeremy oppa said winking.

"Impossible." was the only word that came out of her mouth and noona walked back to the studio where the shooting was taking place.

I took his arm and removed it from my shoulder viciously. I was all red and blushing. I wasn't very happy though despite being kissed by a celebrity. This was very girl's dream but this seemed wrong. This wasn't the right way to do things. I walked quickly to the main desk and asked for the items. The receptionist gave them to me and I walked back to the make-up room without looking at Jeremy oppa.

When I got to the make-up room, Coordi noona said, "Jeez, what took you so long? Did you have a make out session or something? You're all red. We're on a schedule you know. "

"I apologize" I said bowing.

"Whatever just give me what I asked for" Coordi Noona said.

"Here" I said handing her the stuff.

After that, I avoided Jeremy oppa for as much I could.


	3. Chapter 3: Just a Prank?

**Chapter 3: Just a Prank?**

After two or three weeks, A. n. jell was shooting some scenes for a movie at Parang University. They had a couple of scenes, so we would be back here for the next seven to ten days. At the location, Jeremy oppa approached me privately.

"Why have you been avoiding me these days?" he asked.

"You know very well what the answer to that question is, oppa." I said angrily.

"Come on. Lighten up, Sang He. Don't overreact. It was just a mischevious and harmless prank." Jeremy oppa said.

Harmless prank? He didn't know what a kiss meant for me. It is something to be done between lovers not friends. I took relationships seriously unlike someone. I know he's a celebrity and have kissed people he didn't like but that doesn't give him the right to do that to me.

"Just a kiss...harmless prank... You guys just love to play with my feelings! No respect whatsoever. You know what, I hate people like you!" I screamed angrily and walked back to where the shoot was.

Oppa stood there without saying anything at all. Great things could not possibly get any worse. Never ever say that because after a couple of days, you will be screwed royally just like I was.

By the last day of shooting, everyone was really tired, including me. Shin woo and Tae Kyung was finishing up their last scenes. It was around 6 o' clock and the sun was setting. Oh! This was so much work! I yawned and stretched. Damn, I loved my days at Parang High School back when I did nothing at all, not even schoolwork. I would copy all the homework from my intelligent friends.

"Oh shit!" I heard coordi noona scream.

"What happened, coordi noona?" I asked concerned.

"I forgot to bring some props for the last scene! Damn it!" she said frustrated.

"Don't worry. I'll just get them quickly. Where are they? At the regular storage?" I asked.

"Are you sure? The location is kind of far from here. It's getting dark too." She asked.

"I'll be fine. How far can it be from here?" I said smiling like a clueless, idiot- fool. That's a new brand of fools for people like me by the way.

* * *

"Eh….where am I?" I asked myself. Why is this university so big? I'm such an idiot."


	4. Chapter 4: THIS IS BAD!

**Chapter 4: This is Bad**

"Eh….where am I?" I asked myself. Why is this university so big? I'm such an idiot."

I walked around for like a hundred hours. Finally, I found the building Coordi noona told me about. The university seemed empty. I guess there were no classes in session due to the end of the semester. I entered the building, climbed the stairs, and entered the "storage room". Surprisingly, it was lecture hall since I could see a board. I searched for the props I came for and walked around the room.

All the sudden an unfamiliar shoulder tapped my shoulder. I flinched turning around to see a man. He was quite young and slender. He must be a professor but what is he doing when there are no classes. Weird…

"I'm sorry if I scared you. I'm Professor Park, Park Dong Joo. I teach in this hall but I'm just here for some papers that I was going to grade." he said.

I let out a breath of relief. "Ah… Hello. I'm Lee Sang He. I'm part of the staff that's assisting in a celebrity shooting. I just came to pick up some props left here" I said slightly bowing my head.

"I know. It's nice to finally meet you" he said in a voice that totally screamed I-am-a-rapist and started to walk slowly towards me.

A chill ran down my spine. I got a bad feeling about this. I got a really bad feeling about this. I began to take small and then big steps back.

"Uh…how have you to come to know me?" I said in a shaking voice trying to smile.

I hope this is a dream because what is about to happen next I know very well.

"Oh, just here and there. I know you live near N Seoul Tower" he said walking at a faster pace with a smile.

"You've been stalking me? I don't even know you!" I said continuing to become more frustrated and my heart beating so fast that I could hear it.

As every second passed, I got closer to the wall. Oh this is bad.

The creeper smiled again and cornered me against the hall. He came closer and closer to me. I panicked and tried to escape. He put his hands on both sides of the wall, so I couldn't escape. Still, I tried to escape but he was too strong. Why is he so strong for? He put his hands on my arms and pinned me firmly to the wall smiling. The smile was a snicker resembling that of Satan. So this is what Satan must have looked like when he smiled in his late 20s.

This is bad; yeah I just realized that now. What a retard I am. No out of the all the people I had to volunteer to come here. Who in hell is going to find me here in this abyss?

He put his hands on my waist and kissed me on the neck. All the sudden I froze in utter fear. You would think I would keep fighting but every part of my body was paralyzed. Paralyzed I tell you like I had some sick disease of the body. I even lost my ability to speak. Why the hell am I so weak?

He moved his kisses to my cheek. I was disgusted but couldn't make an expression other than that of shock.

Suddenly, the door flung open to reveal


	5. Chapter 5: Saved For Now

**Chapter 6: Saved!... For Now**

...the sight of Jeremy!

"What the hell is going on here?" Oppa screamed.

The young man let go of me and walked towards oppa.

"Nothing. We're just getting to know each other better, right Sang He sshi?" he said smiling.

Jeremy stared me who was against the wall and said, "Yeah I doubt that's what was happening."

Jeremy pulled out his cellphone and quickly dialed 119.

"Hello. There's a rapist at the southwestern building of Parang University." Jeremy said into the phone and hung it up.

"Jeremy, it's not what you think." Professor Park said.

"Oh it's exactly what I'm thinking." Jeremy said walking towards Professor Park. He punched him right in the face. That seemed to unfreeze me and I quickly called coordi noona.

"Noona, I'm in trouble. Come here right away!" I screamed into the phone and hung up.

Professor Park got up and punched Jeremy back. He ran to where the door was and but Jeremy caught him. He punched Professor Park in the stomach. Damn, Jeremy was actually strong despite his lean body. The fight continued for some time for they were in equal strength. I tried to kick him here and here so that he wouldn't try to touch me again. It must have been going on for a while because help arrived. Soon, Professor Park was arrested. The police told us that he was rapist that they have been looking for a while. I didn't notice but oppa had been hurt. He was bleeding from the sides of his lips.

"Oppa, you got hurt! Oh what do I do, you're bleeding." I said seeing my hands with his blood.

"That doesn't matter, are you alright?" Jeremy asked in an exhausted voice.

"Yeah…I'll be fine but we have to tend that wound." I said.

"I'll take care of it" one of the make-up artists said and cleaned his wound.

President Ahn arrived.

"I heard about what happened. Sang Me sshi, Jeremy go home now." President Ahn said.

"There's no problem since Jeremy shot his scenes already. Sang Me, you can go home too." Manager Ma said.

My expression must have been that of fear because he knew I was stalked.

"You probably don't want to go back home now, do you? I can't arrange a manager's lot for you now. Fine, stay at A. 's house for a couple of days. I believe that there's an empty room since Go Mi Nam left. Jeremy, you guys go together. We'll finish shooting the last scene and catch up later." Manager Ma said considerately.

"I'm not sure if I can do that. Won't it be a bother to A. ?"

"No, just for a couple of days. I'm sure they won't mind it." Manager Ma added.

As instructed, we took a taxi to the house. Dead silence filled the air through the ride. We got off the taxi after paying and walked up the stairs. Jeremy broke the silence.

"You! Are you an idiot? Out of all the people, you had to volunteer to bring the props? Out of the 50 people at the site, it had to be you. Did you know how worried I was? I noticed you were gone and asked Coordi noona. What if I didn't get there in time? Answer me!" Oppa exclaimed angrily.

"I didn't mean to worry you. I'm really grateful that you did save me! I really am!" I said back with tears in my eyes.

I continued saying with tears flowing in my eyes, "I couldn't… react quickly when he was on me…I was scared…" I didn't notice how shocked my body still was.

Slowly, he held my hand with a reassuring strength that eased me a little.

Softly, he said stroking my hair, "Oppa's sorry that he screamed at you. It's all alright, every things okay now. Oppa's right here."

Tears began to flow at the thought of what could have happened.


	6. Chapter 6: Uh my life

**Chapter 6: Uh...my life**

After some time…

"You should take a bath or rest upstairs. If you need anything, just tell me. I'm in the room right next to yours. My room's door has picture of a dog on it." Oppa said to me with a worried look on his face.

"You should do the same. You're probably tired too after shooting and the fight. I'll be okay. Could you do me one favor? I feel dirty. Could you leave some spare clothes, any that you have, I don't care if its guy clothes. I can't wear to be these clothes right now. These clothes will be evidence of one of the worst scars of my life."

"Alright, no problem." Jeremy said smiling.

I went upstairs and entered Go Mi Nam's room. I sat on the bed and sighed. Then, I went inside the bathroom and took a warm shower. The water felt really good on my body. I turned the shower dial off and put on a bathrobe. I just realized that I didn't have a towel.

Oppa probably came in the bedroom because I heard the door open. I waited a while and stepped into the bedroom. I flinched when I saw him sitting on top of the bed.

"You were still here?" I asked in astonishment.

"Sorry…but I didn't tell you where the towels were. I bought one for now but if you need any another time, there in the cabinets. I just wanted to tell you that. I'll leave for now." he said getting up ready to leave.

"Wait…" of course this had to happen because my feet were wet. Of course, a korean-drama-like occurrence had to happen. Uh...my life. I slipped but Oppa caught me just in time. It felt like a scene from a corny Korean drama, I forgot the name because I've seen too many. My heartbeat increased rapidly as our eyes met. For a couple of seconds, our gazes met and neither one of us turned away.

Oppa seemed to snap out of it and let go. I fell on the floor smack on my bottom. He seemed to have a surprised expression on his face and quickly left.

I remained on the floor with no reaction for about 30 seconds and then, it hit me. Ouch! That hurts! Why did he drop me? Jeremy!

I changed into the clothes left by Jeremy.

Uh...my life.


End file.
